Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some diagram applications allow users to generate charts and diagrams on a computer, e.g., flowchart diagrams, organizational charts, and/or network diagrams. In such charts and/or diagrams, objects may be interconnected by connectors. Example connectors include straight line connectors, elbow connectors, and curved connectors.
Each curved connector in some diagram applications is generated as one or more Bézier curves that in combination form the curved connector. Each of the Bézier curves that make up the curved connector includes two points at which the curved connector starts or stops or through which the curved connector passes. Each of the Bézier curves may additionally include one control point (for a quadratic Bézier curve), two control points (for a cubic Bézier curve), or more control points (for fourth or higher order Bézier curves) that determine the shape of a given one of the Bézier curves.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.